In Which Auntie Snix Tells Trouty Mouth How It's Gon' Be
by brilliantbritooobsessed
Summary: I wrote this before all the spoilers for 4x04 were released. Takes place Sometime after Mine in a world where Santana surprises B by showing up and singing. Basically it's a conversation between Sam and San about Brittany and a little of Mercedes talk. Please give it a chance. Just some fluff to get us all through.


**Thanks everyone for giving this a chance. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I wrote this on Monday at work and couldn't let it go. Fortunately it's just this one chapter so i can get back to House Swap soon. This is mostly some fluff stuff. I feel like Ryan Murphy never develops the friendships on the show enough so I wanted to discuss a little Santana/Sam friendship. I think their stroyline never really ended right. So I guess this is for that purpose. Anyway, i hope you guys like this. Good luck tonight on the episode. **

Friday afternoon Sam walked home with a little extra bounce in his step. It had been a good day. Apart from Santana showing up and serenading Brittany with an acoustic version of a Taylor Swift song, Sam had also participated in his very first student council meeting. And he had to admit, being VP was fun. So yes, it had been a good day.

After securing one red apple from the fridge and greeting Carol, Sam made his way up to his bedroom. As he went he thought about how grateful he was for Burt and Carol's kindness. He couldn't have asked for better surrogate parents to care for him while he finished out high school. That didn't make him miss his real family any less though. He'd have to remember to call his mom some time that weekend.

Just as he had settled into his recliner and flipped on his xbox the patter of feet on stairs outside his room distracted him. Imagine his surprise when a short second later his door was tossed open by none other than Santana Lopez herself.

Sam stood suddenly, dropping his apple to the floor as he went. "Santana! What can I do for you?" Santana didn't answer right away. Instead her eyes traveled the walls of the room, taking all the posters in. After completing her assessment she rolled her eyes and huffed out one long exasperated sigh.

"Pull up a seat. Today we've got some talking to do." As Sam re-situated himself in the recliner, Santana pulled his desk chair over. She plopped down in it backwards so that her arms rested on the seat-back. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably when her dark eyes settled on him. He didn't know what this house call was about, but with Santana's temper it could easily turn ugly.

"You know why I'm here, right?" Santana began, emotionless.

"Um...not really..."

"Really, Trouty? You can't think of one reason I'd steal away from my girlfriend to be here with you?"

"You wanted to congratulate me on my vice presidency?" Sam guessed, trying to lighten the mood. Santana's angry eyes unsettled him.

"Alright, you know what? I'll just tell you how it gon' be since clearly you are far too vapid to know why I'm here. This is how it's gon' be, Trouty Mouth. You will continue to make buddy buddy with my girlfriend because she likes your company. And with me being gone I think she could use a friend. But I swear, if you as much as breathe next to her with the intention of taking that friendship to the next level I will gut you like the fish you are. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Sam replied. "But Santana I..."

"I'm serious, Sam. If you value your man junk you'll keep those Angelina Jolie lips far from my Brittany. I doubt that thong you wear on stage will have the same effect without your package."

"Santana, I'm not gonna go after Brittany. "

"You say that now, but I know how guys are."

Sam sighed as he leaned forward, giving Santana's forearm a reassuring pat. He was surprised when she didn't immediately recoil from his touch. "I'm not going to try to steal your girlfriend. I mean sure, Brittany is cute, but she is also taken. I don't steal, Santana. I'm not Finn."

"Finnocense is a tool. We don't speak of him here."

"That's fine. This isn't about him anyway. It's about you."

"No," Santana disagreed. "This is about you and Brittany."

"And that's where you're wrong. You came over here to threaten me which means you feel threatened. I know how you get. You act all defensive when something is eating at you. So what's got you so worried? You and Brittany are solid...probably the strongest couple I know."

"Damn right we are."

"You didn't answer my question."

"That's because I don't want to. I don't have to tell you anything."

"You're right," Sam backtracked. "You don't. But I'd like to think that our tumultuous romance grew into a pretty awesome friendship. At least I consider you a friend. Am I not one of yours?"Sam asked, melodramatically.

"Jesus, Sam. Must you always turn on the charm?" He smirked at his victory. "Yes, we're friends," Santana promised.

"Well friends talk about their relationships."

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me what went down with Wheezy."

"Didn't she tell you already?"

"Yeah. But I want to hear your side."

"Fine. But you have to go first."

"No way."

"Yeah way. Ladies first."

"All the more reason you should go."

"Ouch! I'm hurt!" Sam teased. "Come on Santana. You know you want to tell me. Consider it my audition to be your lesbro."

"Puck's my lesbro."

"Well Puck isn't here, is he?"

"Fuck you, Sam. You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh fine," Santana huffed. She paused for a second to collect her thoughts. "I guess I just worry that I'm not enough for her."

"Why would you think that? She's crazy about you," Sam replied earnestly.

"I've never told anyone this, but she rejected me once." Santana paused, waiting for Sam's reaction. When he gave her an encouraging nod she continued. "After singing Landslide with her and Miss Holliday I told her I love her. And...she chose to stay with Artie." Santana turned away in an attempt to hide the water in her eyes. Sam took those silent moments to piece together all the previously inexplicable things that went down at the end of his sophomore year. Suddenly Santana's intentions became much clearer. Their relationship had ended because she was in love with Brittany. And she wasn't ready to come out? And Karofsky is gay?! It all clicked.

"Will you say something, please?" Santana begged, her voice cracking.

"She wouldn't do that again," Sam promised immediately without hesitation. "It sounds to me like she wouldn't break up with Artie to be with you. And I know Brittany pretty well. I would bet that she didn't want to do the wrong thing. That girl has a great moral compass. And because of those morals she wouldn't leave you. Even if I fell for her."

"I don't want her to be with me just because she doesn't want to hurt me. I want her to want me as much as I do her."

"Have you tried telling her this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to think I don't trust her."

"If you tell her everything you just told me I'm sure she will understand."

"I guess I just feel bad springing this all on her right now. We only get tonight together before I have to go back. I don't want to ruin our night by getting all angsty."

"Well think of it this way. Ruining tonight with a bunch of angst could ensure that the next ten times you're home you and Brittany can do whatever it is you do. If you don't talk to her things might get worse. The longer you wait to tell her how you feel, the more you'll have to say when it could be too late."

"So is that your friendly advice?"

"It is."

"Alright, I'll think about it. Now spill. I wants to hear about you and Wheezy!"

"It's really not that great of a story. We just decided to go separate ways." Sam paused as he tried to find an effective way to describe the way things went down. "I guess I wanted to make sure she'd have the most rewarding experience out in LA. I didn't want to tie her to Lima."

"And she agreed?"

"I don't know if she agreed. But after I explained it all she understood. And she never objected. So we did what any couple would do. We milked the relationship for everything it was worth all summer and then called it quits."

"Are you guys on good terms?"

"Yeah. I mean we agreed to remain friends. And we want each other to be happy. I guess we both kinda realized that we are not meant to be together forever. Sure, what we had was great. But it was high school love. It wasn't lasting."

"You miss her though," Santana commented. It wasn't a question. Sam wasn't fooling anyone.

"I miss it all. I miss last year. It was just different then. I miss all of you guys. And the way Glee Club was. Everything's just so different now. Blaine just flew out to New York to try and save his relationship with Kurt. Rachel and Finn haven't spoken in months. Mike and Tina didn't even last the summer. I feel like my whole family is breaking apart at the seams."

"Change is good, Sam. I think you'll feel much better next year when you're part of the real world like the rest of us. Not that the real world doesn't have its own distinct shittiness."

"I just miss you guys."

"I can't speak for anyone else, but I miss you too. Anytime someone with big lips walks by on campus I think about you and your trouty mouth and it sucks that I can't go comment on how they should start a carpool service for family's crossing the border." The pair chuckled at Santana's joke for a bit before things settled down again.

"You only have one night in town, why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Brittany's at motocross. Although, she should be home soon."

"Then get out of here!" Sam teased. Santana stood with as much vigor as Sam's joke.

"Ok! I will!" She started to leave, but then turned back, wrapping her arms around Sam in a tight hug. He smiled against her ear and pulled her closer before gently pushing her away. "Don't be a stranger, Santana."

"I'll try."

"Now go get your girl." And so she did.

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
